


Тройной шоколад

by Greenmusik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food Porn, Gen, Goldgraves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Тина у себя в кабинете ест шоколадный торт. Входит Грейвз...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Triple Chocolate Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673082) by [Drachenfee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenfee/pseuds/Drachenfee). 



Конец дня застал Тину в её маленьком кабинете в МАКУСА. Она почти лежала на стуле, умостив ноги на угол стола, и медленно подводила ко рту вилку с первым кусочком тройного тёмного шоколадного торта. Помедлив на мгновение, вдохнула богатый аромат, удерживая вилку у самого рта, а затем раскрыла губы, аккуратно погрузила шоколадный торт в рот и сомкнула губы сразу за ним, намереваясь не упустить ни крошки. И застонала, почувствовав сладкую горечь шоколада на языке.

Раздавшийся со стороны двери смешок прервал шоколадную эйфорию. Глаза Тины резко распахнулись и остановились на лице босса. Персиваль Грейвз стоял в дверном проёме, прислонившись к косяку и довольно улыбаясь.

— Знаешь, на мгновение я подумал, что мне стоит арестовать тебя за непристойное поведение на публике или за что-то подобное, — пророкотал он, всё ещё смеясь.

Тина почувствовала, как горят щёки от вызванного смущением румянца.

— Ну, знаете, даже вы, если вам повезёт попробовать это, — она помахала вилкой над тарелкой с лежащим на ней куском торта, — можете утратить сдержанность. Это… Это будто рай на тарелке.

— Неужели? — протянул он, с озорными искорками с глазах наблюдая за тем, как она отламывает новый кусочек и поддевает его вилкой, чтобы отправить в рот. — Тогда конечно, продолжай наслаждаться. — Он подождал, пока она отправит кусочек торта в рот и начнёт жевать, и добавил: — Ты же не против, если я останусь и посмотрю?

Тина подавилась тортом. Некоторое время она пыталась унять кашель, придерживая горло рукой, а из её глаз катились слёзы. Грейвз — самодовольный ублюдок — сел на стул для посетителей, отделил довольно большой кусок от торта, насадил на вилку и отправил в рот. Его глаза на мгновение расширились и закрылись, а на лице отразилось блаженство.

— Мерлин и Моргана, а торт хорош! — простонал он, проглотив всё.

— Эм… Ага, — пробормотала Тина, впечатлённая видом Персиваля Грейвза — неподражаемого сердцееда МАКУСА — сидящего на её стуле для посетителей и со стоном поедающего шоколадный торт. — Это мой торт, — добавила она робко, пытаясь подавить образ голого Персиваля Грейвза, стонущего и улыбающегося с тем же блаженным выражением лица, но по совершенно другой причине.

Тот открыл глаза, нахмурился.

— Да ну? — саркастично произнёс он, отламывая следующий кусочек. — Где ты его взяла?

— Джейкоб сделал, — рассеянно ответила она, таращась на губы Грейвза, и немедленно прикрыла рот рукой, едва поняла, что только что сказала.

Брови Грейвза метнулись вверх, будто стремясь слиться с волосами.

— Джейкоб? Не тот ли «не-маг Джейкоб», которого Скамандер вовлёк в нелегальную деятельность, за которую мы не арестовали самого Скамандера только потому, что тот спас МАКУСА?

Тина прикрыла глаза, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то выход из ситуации.

— Он умеет печь что-то подобное? — недоверчиво спросил Грейвз. — Да он, наверное, маг, потому что торт явно волшебный.

Она бросила на него смущённый взгляд.

— Это всё, что вы из этого вывели?

— А что ещё я должен был из этого вывести? — спросил Грейвз тем низким опасно мурлыкающим тоном, какой обычно приберегал для расставления ловушек при допросе преступников. Поставив опустевшую тарелку на стол, он поднялся, собираясь уйти.

— Ох, нет, нет, что вы, сэр, — пробормотала Тина.

— Вот и хорошо… — он повернулся к двери, остановился и снова обернулся к Тине с озадаченным видом. — Голдштейн, а почему ты ешь шоколадный торт в своём кабинете, хотя уже время ужина?

Тина поморщилась.

— Это был последний кусок. Куини никогда бы не дала мне спокойно его прикончить, если бы я делала это в её присутствии.

Грейвз фыркнул.

— Никогда не слышала о том, что можно делиться, Голдштейн? — Он подмигнул и вышел за дверь. — Спасибо за торт, Голдштейн, — донесся до неё его голос уже из коридора.

Минуту или две Тина сидела, невидяще глядя на стоящую перед ней пустую тарелку. Это он сейчас флиртовал так? Она потрясла головой, стряхивая оцепенение, и принялась собирать документы. Время идти домой и дать Куини забраться ей в голову. Если ей очень сильно повезёт, яркость встречи с боссом убережёт её от гнева Куини за то, что той не досталось ни кусочка от последней части торта.


End file.
